A Borrowed Life
by xthhkshgdoaif
Summary: The duo retires. One has a family to which to return, but the other one has nothing - until he is given the chance to become part of the family. Contains spoilers up to Episode 25. TigerxBunny. Now with an irregular update schedule.
1. Retirement

Greetings, readers! Before we begin:

This is to serve as the only warning for those who have any inclination to flame: this story will be **YAOI** (male x male romantic relationship). Please leave now if you do not wish to read this sort of thing.

Also, it will be **long**. I am still not sure how long, but likely between a dozen and two dozen chapters. (Apologies to the ever-impatient xNarUkeUchiMakix - I just hope you think it's worth it in the end, my dear.) I plan on releasing one chapter per week, every Tuesday.

Reviews are always, ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks for visiting, and enjoy the story~!

Title: A Borrowed Life

Rating: T

Main pairing: Tiger x Bunny / Kotetsu x Barnaby

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Retirement<p>

* * *

><p>Wild Tiger had had a good run as a hero. Of course he was torn, since anyone could see how much he loved his job, but between bursts of private anxiety at his own shortcomings, he had accepted his loss of powers with as much grace as he could muster, and he retired with pride.<p>

"A friend of mine taught me an important lesson about trust, when I needed it most, and I've had faith in people ever since. I now put that trust in the hands of our young heroes, for the future of Sternbild!" The crowd had roared, cameras had snapped blindingly left and right, and his partner had flashed a smile just for him from beneath his raised visor in knowing appreciation beside him. But that night, a Monday, Wild Tiger had become Kaburagi Kotetsu for good, and Kaburagi Kotetsu had found it harder to deal with his inadequacies than Wild Tiger had in the days prior to his team's formal resignation. The alcohol had come out under the premise of celebration, but he'd ended up drinking alone, trying not to think about his last words to his wife and the loss of his powers.

Plans were made for him to move back to Oriental Town to be with his family. Kaede's overall attitude toward him had improved so much that it was unreal to him, and her daily phone calls to him always made him genuinely smile, thinking that nothing could be worth prolonging his return to her. Kotetsu found renewed strength every time his daughter smiled at him excitedly, asking how the packing was going or how Barnaby was doing since they'd made their retirement official.

But then his full attention was turned to his partner and his hero rivals, his friends, who had started doing a good job of protecting the city without the ace team of Tiger and Barnaby. When he thought of leaving them, he felt like he was letting them down. Would he ever really come back to visit them? Would he and Antonio go drinking again? Would he learn new dance moves with Karina again? Or would he just be watching Rock Bison and Blue Rose on HeroTV?

Barnaby, on the other hand, would be different. Visiting his partner from time to time would be perfectly acceptable given the platonic relationship that they had in addition to their professional one, and both would welcome the other's company. They had become such close friends through their shared experiences that when Kotetsu thought about living daily life without him, he knew it would take some time to accept.

What would Barnaby do with himself after their retirement? He was so young, and still so capable. He was famous, too. The money he had inherited, he'd assured Kotetsu, was plenty to get him by for the rest of his life, without even considering his income since becoming the city's newest hero and his subsequent popularity. It wasn't what he would do to make ends meet that Kotetsu was curious about, as much as what he would do to pass the time. What else did he have, when all was said and done? Besides being a hero, all Barnaby had was a big, empty room and an even bigger and far less manageable female fan base. (Although, Kotetsu thought, it was not completely female. Young boys saw him as an ideal, and some older boys were guilty of the same fanaticism - even romantic - as his teenage girl fans. Kotetsu had nothing against that. He just had to keep himself from giggling too hard when Barnaby had gotten hit on by an especially suave young man, and the blonde had had no idea what to say. Wild Tiger was not willing to interrupt his partner's book signing just to rescue him, and was much less able to contain his mirth.) Barnaby Brooks, Jr. would not have any problem securing a career in the spotlight, given his existing popularity, that was for sure.

It just seemed odd that he had not announced his intentions. Everyone knew that Wild Tiger would be returning to a quiet life, and those who knew him as Kaburagi Kotetsu knew he would be moving away from the city. But not even Mr. Lloyds knew what Barnaby was planning on doing, and Kotetsu thought that Lloyds surely would be the one to whom Barnaby would go to announce his intentions, if only for business purposes. But if neither he himself nor their former manager knew… well, Kotetsu was stumped.

But it would have to wait. He'd surely find out in time, but for now, he had a week to vacate his house.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday before the move<em>

"Ten bucks says I can make it from here." Without waiting for an answer, Kotetsu tossed a shampoo bottle in the vicinity of the box marked "BOOKS," only for it to plop on the ground right next to it. "Whoops," he muttered from the doorway, shrugging off his partner's smirk and lumbering off to the next room.

Barnaby rose from his perch on the stairs, considered against picking up the abused bottle, and did so anyway despite his annoyance at Kotetsu's carelessness. The other boxes that littered the wooden floor were just as half-packed and unorganized as the one that did not actually contain any "BOOKS" other than the one entitled _Rice Cooking for the Connoisseur_. He knew the brunette owned more books than that - as dim and dense as he could be at times, he was actually more well-read than most. The blonde-haired man sighed once more at the thumps and the strangled exclamation that came from the next room and went to investigate.

"Kotetsu-san, are you alri- Kotetsu!"

Kotetsu had found his books. Most of them were currently on top of him. "Damn - oi, Bunny, help me outta here, will ya?" He extended a hand that Barnaby took and used to pull him out. "Thanks. Knocked down a whole shelf." He scratched the back of his head, none the worse for wear.

"Kotetsu-san, you ought to work on packing the things you've already piled up in the other room before you die in a book avalanche. What are you going to do after I leave this afternoon?"

"I still think those stupid interviews should be over now. You're as retired as I am, and they haven't asked _me_ back for any exclusives."

"That's because they know I'm a pushover." Barnaby flipped a curl with his fingers absentmindedly. "It's not that they like you any less."

"Hmph."

"Lighten up, old man. Lunch before my appearance?"

Kotetsu's eye rested on a picture Kaede that hung on his wall. "Thanks… but I'll keep packing." He headed into the living room.

"If you say so." He smiled faintly and glanced at his wristwatch. "I guess there's no harm in showing up early. Be careful while I'm gone, okay?"

"Sure, sure." The dark-haired man had knelt to sift through some boxes on the living room floor and seemed distracted with their contents - was that a glimpse of silver? Ah, cutlery. Along with a rogue power cord and perhaps some memo notepads. "I'll see you later." He waved a casual farewell to the man behind him.

"I'll be back tonight."

"M'kay. Bye, Bunny-chan."

It was a few minutes after the door closed on his partner before Kotetsu realized he hadn't actually invited him to come back that night.

"...Freakin' rabbit."

He didn't have much to move, really. Furniture was all he found he needed these days, in addition to food. Books were one of his weaknesses, though, and it would likely take a lot of effort to get them packed away for the movers. It would be good to have Bunny helping him later that night, he thought, as he sipped at a fresh beer. Maybe he could finally ask his partner what he was planning to do with his life after they were separated. He told himself it was just necessary to sate his curiosity. It was nothing more.

* * *

><p>Barnaby arrived at Kotetsu's house quite a bit later than he'd hoped. The talk show appointment had been pushed back by an hour at the very last opportunity, and just when he thought he was free, he was approached by the producer of the show. It turned out that she was a family friend of Lloyds's, so he was goaded by his boss into accompanying her to dinner and being civil with her. She was pleasant enough, and attractive to boot, but her personality wasn't the only thing about her that Barnaby knew was fake.<p>

He rang the doorbell, heard something bounce down the stairs, a muffled syllable in Kotetsu's voice that could very well have been a curse, then footsteps down the stairs before the door was opened.

"Bunny-chan! Come on in. I wasn't sure when to expect you. You kinda invited yourself, y'know."

Barnaby just smiled faintly. "What were you up to just now, Kotetsu-san?"

"I think I got everything packed from upstairs that I don't need for the next few days, before I go. I just brought the last armful of stuff down the stairs and dropped a shoe. Which… you probably heard," he chuckled. The door was shut behind Barnaby as he stepped down into the living room, and Kotetsu moved to the kitchen.

The night wore on, and the two decided to take a companionable walk around town when it got late and neither really felt like sleeping. Conversation turned to their retirement, eventually, but the two mostly pondered their fellow heroes, what they likely thought about the duo, and how each thought they would miss the group and their social workouts.

Before they knew it, Barnaby was tapping the security code into the keypad by his door. Kotetsu thought nothing of it when he finally realized where they were, and walked inside the now-familiar room. The window always fascinated him - he loved the view, especially of the night skyline.

"You look like such a hero." Barnaby stood a few feet behind him, speaking quietly.

"Sorry?" Kotetsu didn't quite know what his partner was getting at.

"It's just, you know, you look like a sort of guardian. Watching over your city."

Kotetsu blushed in the faint light from outside, below the dark room. All he could think about was how wrong it sounded; Barnaby should be the one described as such. The younger man was much more vigorous and skilled than himself. But he remained silent, and the young hero's voice came to his ears, closer, quieter.

"I don't remember the first time I really recognized that I respected you. It kind of grew from those moments when, despite how reckless you were, you were willing to take personal risks to serve the greater good. I always shook my head at how careless and naive you seemed to me, but there was a part of me that maybe just didn't understand at the time how you could put points in the back of your mind in favor of what you just had to do. I came to appreciate that over time. Now every time I think about you like that, and that you've always just _been_ like that, I shake my head because I can't believe you. I can't believe that you are that noble, for all your blundering and blustering about. For every window smashed, every car dented, every one of your own suits you've managed to mess up, there's a time when you've sacrificed material things for lives, for safety. That's something I still can't bring myself to do all that often. Maybe that's why we make a good team. You balance me out."

Kotetsu wasn't sure what to say. He was flattered. Here Barnaby was, standing right behind him, telling him that what he'd always been forced to think of as a personal flaw, due to endless scoldings and countless damage charges and trials, was what made the younger hero _respect_ him. He didn't even _know_ Barnaby respected him. Sure, he was older than his curly-haired partner, but they fought on what Kotetsu considered to be equal terms. Ever since he'd gotten accustomed to his partner's celebrity attitude and affinity for scoring points, that's all he thought they were - equals. Knowing Barnaby looked up to him, in any way, genuinely surprised him. "I… wow."

"What?" A curious gaze through crystal-clear glasses examined the side of Kotetsu's downturned face.

"I didn't know you had any respect for me, that's all."

A light chuckle was his only reply. They stood in silence at the window, surveying the city and sky. Kotetsu was just about to suggest breaking out the liquor, but was interrupted by another surprising remark from Barnaby.

"I'll miss you, Kotetsu."

The veteran hero didn't even notice that his partner had dropped the honorific. He turned around to face his partner, filled with a vague sadness. "I'll… miss you too, Bunny-chan." He couldn't help it; the older man wrapped his arms around Barnaby. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Tune in on Tuesday for chapter two, and don't forget to leave some comments!<p> 


	2. The Invitation

Welcome to the first Tuesday release of many! It's Tuesday... somewhere... as I'm uploading this. xD

Let me know if the timeline is confusing so far, or if there's anything I should address or rewrite or fix. Thank you for all the reviews and support so far!

Completely unrelated side note: this story was the 300th English fanfic submitted in this fandom. Celebration! ~(づ￣ ³￣)づ~~

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The Invitation<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thursday before the move<em>

Antonio pounded him on the back a little too heavily to be comfortable as they laughed over another memory.

"I swear, the look on your face when Fi- ah, when Nathan crashed into your bike for the first time… I thought you were going to cry like a little kid! I felt so bad for you. But then I remembered how you destroy everything that's _not _yours on a regular basis."

"Heh heh." Kotetsu wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and took the last sip of his second drink before catching the bartender's eye and raising the glass of ice in a request. "I still think you and he make a great couple."

"Oh, you just shut right up. We've had this conversation before. He's not my type, you're not my type, and _men_ are _not_ my _type_."

"Relax, 'Tonio. I'm sorry I still get such a kick out of teasing you when you obviously don't find it funny anymore." And he laughed again, rewarded by a punch in the shoulder. "He honestly liked you for the longest time, though. You didn't know that?"

"That makes sense, with how damn much he fawned over me." The bull of a man shrugged his massive shoulders and twirled the stirrer in his tequila. "At least I'm not the only object of another hero's affections." He sent a pointed glance at Kotetsu, who looked confused.

"What? Nathan liked me too?"

Antonio roared with laughter once more. "You kill me, man! No, no… not Nathan."

Kotetsu was truly baffled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind, Kotetsu. Here's your refill." The bartender had turned around gracefully and switched glasses for the bearded man. "Drink up. I'll walk you home if you need it." His friend's alcohol tolerance was exponentially proportional, it seemed, to his size - Antonio Lopez could drink any of his bar companions under the table several times over.

They sat and drank in companionable silence for a while. "Hey, Antonio…?" Kotetsu felt his mouth getting harder to control, his eyes getting more difficult to keep open. "You're one of my best friends…"

He nodded and replied, "And you're mine."

"Thanks, man. You know I've gotten really close to Barnaby 'cause he's my partner and all. Does that bother you?"

"Nah, you know I'm a quiet kinda guy most of the time. I don't think I'd do as well as you with a partner. It wouldn't bother me if you consider him closer than me. If that's what you mean." He sipped at his drink, staring straight ahead instead of at his old friend, but meaning every word.

"You're the best."

They sat for a while, facing their drinks, and just about when Kotetsu's eyes fell heavily shut in contemplation, Antonio spoke again. "You worried about seeing everyone again after you move?"

"...Yeah. That's been buggin' me."

"I thought it might. I dunno, maybe we can have parties every now and again. You're always welcome back at headquarters with an invite from one of us. And you can always sleep at my place, like old times."

"Thanks, 'Tonio… Oh hey!" Kotetsu pried his eyes open and turned his head a bit more quickly than his senses could follow, and when the information hit his brain, it made him dizzy, but he shook it off and set down his drink for the final time. "You guys can always stay at my place out in the country, if you ever get the time off. Any one a' ya can crash at my place." _Bunny can stay... _He thought about it. Having his partner visit him might occupy his otherwise-idle time, as well as keep their friendship strong. _Bunny-chan..._

With some effort, he focused again on Antonio. "If it's not too out of the way. If you have any interest in small towns. We've got a great liquor store, though, that's for sure."

"I'll remember that, buddy. Thanks."

The walk back to Kotetsu's house was wearily pleasant for him, with a sturdy shoulder for him to grasp if he needed steadying, a good friend at his side, and some more laughs about old times and new prospects. Their farewell was not to be their final one before the move, but nevertheless, there were a few more amiable thumps on the back than there might have been any other time. Antonio's place was within sight distance of his own doorstep, so Kotetsu leaned against a railing after unlocking his door and watched his friend continue down the well-lit but empty street. With a sigh, he headed inside and to bed.

Three days remained until the move.

* * *

><p><em>Friday before the move<em>

The next morning marked the third day before Kotetsu headed back to his hometown. He arose with no hangover, just a little more fatigue than usual (the benefits of drinking in moderation were oft-forgotten but well-appreciated when encountered). Today was the day he would pack his books, since two nights prior, he and Barnaby had killed time stacking boxes before taking a walk around town that led them to Barnaby's place, and the night after that had been spent at the bar with Antonio. His books had to be conquered now, he thought, as he put away the leftover fried rice he'd made for breakfast and washed the frying pan.

Four hours later, three quick, sharp raps came on his door as only Barnaby could produce. Kotetsu peered into the box he'd been filling, and there were more piled up in front of him that he'd wanted to browse through than were actually in the box. He sighed, rose wincing from the floor as blood flowed too suddenly to his legs, and yelled, "It's open, Bunny!"

Barnaby, dressed casually as always, opened the door and stuck his head through first, almost cautious. Kotetsu idly thought that it was a cute sort of departure from the younger man's confidence.

"Oh, hey, Kotetsu-san," he said after catching sight of his partner. Barnaby straightened up and stepped inside. "I'm sorry for dropping by without calling first. I thought that if you were here you could use some help packing."

"Got that right! I was actually working on my books. I'd get caught up reading all of them if I had my way, but then I'd be screwed on Monday when the movers come and I'm not even halfway through the bookcases." He laughed. "I started this at nine o'clock this morning. Check it out."

The corners of Barnaby's eyes tightened in a smile. "I'll help you out if you'd like."

"That'd be great!"

"Do you want them organized in any way, or-"

"Oh, hey, Bunny!" Kotetsu interrupted him as a thought came to mind. "Sorry. Uh, I was talking with Antonio last night and he made me think of something." He was about to extend an invitation to stay at his family's house any time, but then he thought about the more immediate question about which he'd been concerned lately. "Actually… I was gonna ask you something else too… Damn."

"What is it, Kotetsu-san?"

Kotetsu wasn't quite confident that he was going to bring this up with tact, but he wanted to ask Barnaby about his plans for the remainder of… well, his life. "Bunny-chan… I never really… well, what I mean to say is, uh… what are you going to be doing when I'm go- I mean, when I move?"

"That's a good question."

Kotetsu grunted. "So you really don't know?"

Barnaby shook his head, removing his hands from his pockets and sitting down near a new bookshelf. "It actually scares me, knowing that when you leave town, I'll be kind of aimless."

That's what he'd been afraid of. His partner was a hero to the core, as Kotetsu himself had been from when he'd first accepted his own NEXT powers until he fell in love with Tomoe. His family had become another reason for him to live with purpose, and although it contended with his desire to protect the city as a hero, he'd been able to balance them moderately well so far. Barnaby had nothing apart from being a hero. The dark-haired man chuckled softly at the thought that Barnaby needed to get laid, or something like that. But then he realized that having a family might just be what his partner needed…

"Hey, Barnaby, the thing I was talking about with Antonio last night might just help you."

Barnaby looked up at him from his position on the floor, leaning his forearms on his crossed legs. "Do tell."

"I've never had to be a hero without my family. I started this job at about the same time Kaede was born. Now it's something that I can go back to, and there's nothing aside from being a hero that makes me as happy as my daughter makes me. Maybe that's what you need."

"A family?"

"Yeah. That kind of love is unparalleled."

"One problem, smart guy. You fell in love with the right woman a long time ago. The right one for me isn't just going to saunter up and offer me a nice domestic life, you know?"

"I know… but would it help to settle down in a small town?"

"Just what are you implying, Kotetsu-san?"

"I was just thinking," he said as he knelt down to meet a bespectacled gaze. "Would you like to visit my family in Oriental Town? It would at least give you a sense of small-town life, and you could decide whether or not you like it. And we'd keep you busy for as long as you can stand being there."

Barnaby's eyes widened. He apparently hadn't thought of that. "Maybe… maybe that would at least occupy me…" He broke his gaze with Kotetsu as he considered this. "Does that imply that you have a place for me to stay in your house?"

"That's the spirit! Of course. My house is nothing grand, but I'll be damned if I can't treat an important guest to quality Kaburagi hospitality! Does that mean you're in?"

"I actually like the sound of that." He sat up straight as Kotetsu rose and practically danced into the living room.

"You're gonna love the cooking, if nothing else. My mother will be sure to feed you well."

Barnaby sighed.

But he smiled, too. Maybe that partner of his actually had a good idea.


	3. Farewells

So, when I said "Tuesday updates," I really was intending for that to mean _every_ Tuesday. I apologize for skipping last week; classes started for me on Monday, and I had no idea my schedule would be so full right off the bat. Also, to tell the truth, this chapter was rather cumbersome to write. I do hope it's not too much of a disappointment, and don't be surprised if I go back and completely revamp this chapter.

Also, don't hesitate to leave constructively critical reviews, and look for Chapter Four this Tuesday!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Farewells<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday before the move<em>

Barnaby's day did not go the way he had planned. And, similar to the way his time bomb of a partner had made him feel when they began working together, he was irked by that. Plans were made for reasons, and he disliked being unable to keep plans when the reasons were important.

Months ago, when he had just been introduced to Kotetsu, he would have laughed in anyone's face if they'd told him that he, Barnaby Brooks, Jr., would consider the man an important justification for keeping plans. As it were, currently, he thought nothing of it. He was just pissed off that his former manager - _former_! The man shouldn't even hold any influence over him anymore! - was costing him precious time that he'd previously devoted to Kotetsu.

He'd mentally devoted his time to Kotetsu, even if he hadn't actually made mutual plans with him. He had even allowed himself the rare pleasure of sleeping in on this day, but that plan too was thwarted by a phone call from Apollon Media. It came through to his personal cell, which he had unfortunately forgotten to silence the night before, and he was rudely awoken far earlier than he intended to be conscious.

"...mhhello?"

"Barnaby-kun? This is Lloyds speaking. How are you?"

Barnaby couldn't even focus on the clock, but he was certain it was early based on the light streaming through his window, more horizontally than he was pleased with. Nevertheless, he assumed a business-like tone as best he could. "I am well, thank you, sir. To what do I owe the pleasure this morning?"

"Well, I was hoping to discuss a business proposal with you. I would have waited until things have settled down with you, but the client was both persistent and impatient. Would you have time to stop by the company building later this morning?"

"...Yes, sir. I can be there in an hour."

"Very good. I'll give you an hour and a half. Be here at nine, if you would, please."

"Thank you, Mr. Lloyds."

He sighed as he flipped his phone shut with a snap. So it was half past seven. Maybe he could go back to sleep...

But then his stomach decided to be a rebel and announce its hunger, and he was forced to get out of bed. After a quick breakfast and the morning news - oh, hey, HeroTV; was that Sky High? - he made himself presentable.

The time came much sooner than he'd hoped. Before he knew it, he was standing outside the director's office, tapping a leather-toed foot impatiently, displeased that the room was obviously unoccupied.

He sighed.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the city, Kotetsu was still asleep, and had Barnaby known, he would have pitched a fit of jealousy. And Barnaby was not one for pitching fits of jealousy.<p>

Not externally, at least.

Kotetsu eventually awoke to a quiet house. Barnaby instantly invaded his mind, though he thought nothing of it. They had spent the past few days together, after all, packing up the contents of his house and making plans for Barnaby's visit. They'd decided that they would travel together by train, which Kotetsu always found to be the most convenient method to get home. The moving company he'd hired would be taking his belongings and furnishings to his house, and if Bunny ran out of space in his luggage, Kotetsu would always be able to pack a box or two just for the blonde.

So it was that thoughts of and plans for their departure were enough to get Kotetsu giddier than a six-year-old on Christmas morning, and his partner's surprising willingness to go through with this visit only added to that. Kotetsu lay in his bed for only a moment before his hunger and mental restlessness overtook his body's normal morning fatigue.

Later that day, it hit the old hero how odd it felt for him to be completely idle. At the least, he was accustomed to calls from his bosses interrupting his everyday business, and at the most he expected a call or two about some dangerous situation or other that he and his fellow heroes would be called out to do. Now, those heroes - and heaven knows who else Apollon Media was rounding up to take his and Barnaby's place - would be without the pair, and surely they would be fine on their own. They would doubtlessly establish a modified dynamic as friendly rivals in order to get the job done. It scared him a bit to think that he was quickly becoming unnecessary.

But the former Wild Tiger put that thought out of his mind and resolved to keep it out for as long as he could. Ruminating on such heavy thoughts was not a good way for him to spend his time and mental efforts; it bred nothing but the precursors to depression, as had thoughts of Tomoe when the wounds of her death were still fresh in his young heart.

When evening came in the quiet house and every last book was sealed up in heavy boxes, Kotetsu felt a bit lonely. Tomorrow would bring their farewell meeting with their sponsor and with the other heroes, their friends. For Barnaby, it might not be so bad, since although neither member of the duo knew what professional moves he would make in his career after this, Kotetsu assumed that he would end up back in the city. It fit the kid, he thought, with his natural beauty and the way he charmed the general public, to exist in a place where those qualities would be appreciated by the large number of people to whom he could appeal. To Barnaby, retiring might not be more than simply an excuse to take a vacation. It might have even been a publicity stunt, and Kotetsu didn't think that was too bad; despite all the heart-to-heart conversations they'd had about Kotetsu's reasons for becoming a hero, he couldn't say for sure that Barnaby's reasons were clear even to the younger man himself, but he did know for certain that he was more than simply a man on a mission for revenge. The kid had a good heart, and was above pulling publicity stunts for mere personal gain.

Nevertheless, Kotetsu was sure that their feelings about retiring were different. He got a sudden urge to call his friend over for a talk, maybe over a few beers as usual, since he still had a six-pack in the fridge that he needed to get rid of before they hauled away the rest of his stuff. He plopped on the couch and picked up the receiver to the phone, not realizing what a goofy smile he was wearing as he dialed.

A still portrait photo of his partner popped up on the screen. _"Hello, this is Barnaby's voicemail. Please leave me a message."_

"Ah… Bunny, hey. Kotetsu. Uh, just wondering if you wanted to help me clear out the ol' liquor cabinet, if you catch my drift. I'll be here all night, though I've mostly finished packing… Anyway, if I don't hear from you before tomorrow, then I'll see you at our appointment with Lloyds, okay? Bye." He hung up the phone, feeling vaguely down, though not really acknowledging it.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday before the move<em>

The next morning had Kotetsu up with a stiff neck and a sore shoulder. He'd slept on the couch, apparently, and had even rolled on top of his arm at one point so that the circulation had been completely cut off. After summoning a huge amount of effort to haul himself upright using only one arm, his other one dangling uselessly to the side and feeling quite strange, he became aware of a large wave of aching slamming into his head.

Sure enough, five and a half beer bottles were empty and placed, in an oddly neat fashion, on his table. _I seriously had that much? _He hated drinking alone. What had driven him to that last night? Boredom? He couldn't have been _that_ depressed about Barnaby not returning his call.

A ping went off in his back pocket - his phone told him he had half an hour to clean up and get himself to Apollon's office building. _Shit!_

Adrenaline, he found, did a hangover some good, if only for a few minutes. After he'd brushed his teeth hastily and splashed cold water on his face, his muscles tensed up again and reminded him of how his brain was dehydrated and shrinking away from the side of his skull to cause his radiating headache. The pain it caused him to simply move was more than enough to convince him, under any other circumstances, to give it up and sleep again, but today was the day he and Barnaby had their final appointment with their sponsor and with their peers. _HIS peers, at least,_ the older man thought a bit grimly.

Popping some painkillers as an afterthought, though it should have been one of his first thoughts after awakening in such a state, Kotetsu gathered his essentials and rushed out the door to call a taxi.

* * *

><p>"I've always hated goodbyes." Kotetsu leaned against the elevator as it sped up dozens of floors to their old office space. He wanted to slouch even further into the corner where he pressed himself, and maybe just disappear, or sink into a protective cocoon that would numb his aching brain. Barnaby stood, centered and balanced as though he'd be able to spring into action at any moment should trouble strike. That, Kotetsu thought vaguely, showed what a natural the man was at being a hero. His own lazy nature, though often eclipsed by his passion to protect and serve, was evident in his posture and mannerisms almost all the time. It didn't necessarily bother him, but it was something that Kotetsu knew set them apart.<p>

His high-strung partner replied with a sigh of agreement. "I am not looking forward to this either."

"At least you'll be back. I'm not sure when I'll come back here, if at all." Pouting in the most adult way he could manage, though pouting nonetheless, Kotetsu stood upright as the elevator slowed near their stop. "Who knows when Kaede will let me leave town once I'm back?" He shrugged, stepping out ahead of Barnaby, mood lightened slightly at the thought of his beloved daughter.

Barnaby remained silent as they made their way to the office where they used to work at attached desks. As they rounded the corner of the entrance, they heard casual chatter in the voices of their hero friends, but Mr. Lloyds and Mr. Saito were both present as well. All eyes, and voices, turned to the duo when Keith spotted them and his friendly voice boomed out, "Ah, the men of the hour!"

"Hey, everyone," Kotetsu greeted rather passively, though cheerful. His partner was silent and stayed behind him, but he could practically feel the smile on his face that often served as his only greeting. Antonio looked just as he did when Kotetsu last saw him on the night they went drinking together, Ivan gave them both a timid smile, Keith stood with his fists on his hips in what could only be a uniquely Keith gesture, and Pao-Lin perched on the edge of a desk, the most relaxed of the bunch.

Nathan and Karina, however, were both obviously pouting. They'd been chatting with each other before the retired heroes made their entrance, but now formed a comical team with their arms crossed in defiance and matching, childishly upset expressions on their faces.

Mr. Lloyds spoke. "Tiger and Barnaby! You two have been quite the sensation this past year. We couldn't let you go without saying a proper farewell to those you work with." He turned to Saito, who offered a bottle of champagne, and as if he had been looking all over for the bottle, Lloyds snatched it out of the engineer's hands and a deafening "BAM" rang out as he popped the cork eagerly.

Champagne was poured for everyone but the two youngest girls, who didn't argue with Keith's suggestion that they have water instead of alcohol. It was, after all, a professional and public place. Each of the six remaining heroes took their turn in a collective toast that both Kotetsu and Barnaby protested, but upon which everyone else insisted.

"I'll start!" boomed the charismatic voice of the wind master. "Wild Tiger has had a good run as a hero. I've been honored to serve alongside you for the past few years, Wild-kun. And Barnaby has been an inspiration to us all in the short time he's been here!" Sounds of agreement arose from the others.

Nathan went next, if a bit unwillingly. "Mmm, I don't really know what else I can say… I'll miss both your pretty faces around here." He winked at the two of them, and Kotetsu even let out a chuckle to indulge his flamboyant friend.

"The two of you… you've been really great coworkers." Karina looked pained, but she did an admirable job of keeping her voice neutral. "We'll all miss your hard work." There was so much more that everyone - except of course Kotetsu himself - knew she could say, but she seemed content with the short speech and lowered her gaze to the floor.

The youngest hero raised her water. "Thank you, Tiger-san, for teaching me some important lessons. I've learned a lot of things from Barnaby, too, and watching the two of you together-" some knowing smiles were exchanged around the circle, "-has given me reason to believe in myself, whoever I may be." The smile in her eyes said more than her words could; Kotetsu had helped her through some tough times in her adolescent life, especially as she changed in many ways and continued to try her hardest at being a hero. He and Barnaby had only a small notion of how much they had influenced her, whether intentionally or not.

Kotetsu looked around at his coworkers, meeting eyes with Barnaby. They shared a knowing look, as if to say, _she's grown up so much, hasn't she?_

Quiet little Ivan looked up from the floor, where both his and Karina's attention had been fixed. "Umm…" He wasn't quite sure what he could say. "I agree with Pao-Lin." He gave a smile that looked not nearly as forced as his smiled used to be, and glanced quickly at the young girl who stood comfortably close to him. "You've guided me down the path I take through life, and I am a better hero because of your example, the both of you. Thank you." His speech was formal and the earnest hero bowed deeply in dismissal.

"I've already said all the sappy stuff to Kotetsu, and I don't think it's my place to say any sappy stuff to Barnaby," joked Antonio. "But anyway, we'll all be a little lost without you guys for a while. Thanks most of all for what you've done for the city of Sternbild." It was clear that he didn't want to get sentimental.

Barnaby was the first to raise his glass when all the heroes had had their turn to speak, and it didn't look like Lloyds or Saito wanted to say anything more. Kotetsu looked at him, and the blonde threw him a warm look as well. "With thanks from both of us to all of you, cheers!" Delicate clinks of glass on glass sounded around the group before everyone deeply partook of the symbolic celebratory beverage.

Everyone seemed to lose track of time as they finished the chatting and well-wishing. At one point, Kotetsu noticed the frown on Barnaby's face as he held what looked like an argument with Lloyds. They spoke in hushed voices. Kotetsu figured it was none of his business, and became concerned with it no more. When it came time for the two to depart, a chorus of "Bye!" rose up from everyone as the two disappeared from sight behind the automatic sliding door through which they had come.

Once back in the elevator, Kotetsu slumped again, and Barnaby sighed. The need for words was very little; it was times like these during which the two understood each other perfectly.


	4. Catching Up

Hey all! First off, I am deeply sorry for not sticking to even a semblance of a regular update schedule the way I'd hoped I would. I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to take this story off of regular updates. That doesn't mean I won't _be_ updating it regularly, of course, I just can't bear to break my own promises anymore.

Another note: yes, original characters will be popping up here and there. Please don't kill me. And, I promise things will start getting less boring next chapter. For now, foundations are important.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Catching Up<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can't say I remember the last time I've been out of the city.<em> Barnaby had begun to consider what he'd gotten himself into, since he had not thought about his decision much beyond leaving the city. He was not worried, simply contemplative on that matter in particular.

The morning's events, however, had left him in a mood far from cordial.

They really hadn't done too badly, Kotetsu had said. Sure, the attendant who loaded their luggage had thrown them dirty looks as Kotetsu whispered loudly about not giving tips in order to save money. And sure, they hadn't gotten there in time to grab a decent lunch before they had to be at their platform. But the older man still had his carefree attitude, and according to him, everything was truly peachy. As a result of trailing behind the walking social catastrophe that was his partner, Barnaby had rolled his eyes throughout their adventures in the train station so much it gave him a headache, and his brow was pinched so tightly from unspoken scoldings that Kotetsu began teasing him about scaring away the fans (from whom the taller man couldn't seem to hide, which was why Kotetsu sported his casual mask until they were safe from recognition).

The trip was, as far as Kotetsu could see, going quite pleasantly. Though, as Barnaby would have willingly pointed out, the extent of Kotetsu's foresight was about the extent of his own natural eyesight. He sat next to his seemingly oblivious partner on the train as it whizzed away from the city, controlling his fuming irritation with nothing to show for it outwardly but a mild pout.

"Oi, Bunny! Open your eyes, you can get sleep when we get there! Look at all this scenery - didn't you say you couldn't remember the last time you were outside Sternbild? C'mon, don't sulk."

"I am not _sulking,_ Kotetsu-san, nor am I trying to sleep. I am simply closing my eyes in an attempt to escape from the frustration of your antics."

"Fine, fine, be a child. I'm gonna look out the window."

Barnaby flared his nostrils in further consternation at the man's hypocrisy. _Which_ one of them had been acting childish all day? He opened his mouth to say something accusatory, but was stopped by a female voice from the aisle.

"Something to drink, gentlemen?" A girl who appeared to be no older than twenty offered a tray of plastic cups filled with water and a menu. Barnaby took the menu, a bit more forcefully than he should have in his irritation, but didn't say anything. He handed it over to Kotetsu, composed himself with a sigh, and turned toward the girl, who regarded him with a serene patience that was rare for one so young.

"I'll take a pass on the alcoholic beverages, but thank you. Kote-" he caught himself. They were supposed to be traveling as heroes. "Ah, what would you like?"

His friend took the menu and studied it very seriously without a word, but decided against it as well and handed it back to the attendant. "I shouldn't. But thank you, miss." He gave her that crooked smile of his, the same one that had made poor Karina blush on a regular basis until she progressed from infatuation and through dejection to bitterness. Witnessing the effects of this smile usually had negative effects on Barnaby, and this time, paired with his impatience (courtesy of Kotetsu himself), made him feel indescribably unpleasant. It served its purpose, though, and made the girl's own smile widen.

"If you two don't mind, could you sign this for me?" From an apron pocket, she pulled out a promotional postcard with a picture of Wild Tiger and Barnaby in their hero suits. She was a fan, it appeared. It struck Barnaby how controlled she was; most girls, especially those faced with Wild Tiger's unintentional but adorable charms firsthand, were unable to suppress childish squeals of delight. The way this girl held herself, it was as if they were business acquaintances of hers. It was refreshing in its own way, but she was still stealing Kotetsu's attention from him. Although he knew it made him look bad, and it was rather out of character for his public image, he felt like snapping at her to go away and leave them to their quarrel. His partner had already reached across his seat to sign the card with cheer, though, so he resigned himself to behave.

"Of course, my dear!" Kotetsu slurred in his casual speech as if she was his best friend. "Shall I make it personal?"

"Oh, would you?" she enthused, though it was more genuine gratitude than overt girlish pleasure. "My name is Connie."

The card was held out to Barnaby, who took the pen and shaped up instantly, hating himself for being able to do it so naturally. "Connie? What a beautiful name." As he made eye contact with her, his expression became alarmingly close to seductive, and he took the pen, signed the card, and regarded her with a facade of pleasantness.

"Thank you both, very much. It would be my pleasure to help you if you need anything on your trip today." She bowed politely and resumed her work, progressing down the aisle ahead of them with impressive professionalism.

"So, Bunny, what's got you down?"

"Hmm?" He allowed himself to scowl once more.

"You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, and you weren't even as nice to that woman as you usually are when they're that pretty." Barnaby received a mirthful you-sly-dog nudge to his ribcage along with the mention of the girl. "You're obviously upset. What's wrong?"

"You really have to ask me that? Your childish behavior is what's wrong. I haven't had this much intolerance for you since we started working together."

"Sorry… I guess I have been pretty hyper today. But you're usually pretty nice about it. You on your period or something, sweetheart?" His pout would have rivaled a child actor's, except that it was, as only Kotetsu could pull off, a perfect cross between a pout and a smirk.

"Yeah, well, we're supposed to be on vacation. I'm not getting paid to put up with you anymore."

"And yet, here we are." The pout-smirk was now more smirk than pout, and those usually warm brown eyes flashed in a serpentine manner with a cocky flourish of one calloused hand. Barnaby finally sighed in defeat.

"You're incorrigible."

"And you sigh too much."

"Nervous habit. So sue me."

"I'd lose and you know it. Plus, you're like, a thousand times richer than me. You sure you don't want some sake or something, Bunny? It'd get you to lighten up."

"I'll get over it. I don't like to drink in public."

"You have before. With me and the guys."

"I don't hold my liquor well at all. You've learned this the hard way, Kotetsu-san."

Kotetsu chuckled at the memory of the first, and probably only time, that his partner had been convinced to get drunk. "Aww, but damn, Bunny, that was a fun night."

"Laugh all you want. Waking up in bed with Nathan like that traumatized me for the entire week."

"Ah, sorry. Really. I can't even imagine that." He couldn't help but laugh inwardly anyway, remembering how he himself had woken up on the floor _next_ to the bed instead of _in_ the bed, and despite the back pain and subsequent "old man" taunts he'd had for a week after that night of partying, he had not envied Barnaby.

"How come you have such a high tolerance, Kotetsu-san?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't hold my own worth shit against most, not even considering 'Tonio. But if anything, I guess you could say it was the family business, which at least let me develop a taste for alcohol pretty young." The older man's relationship with alcohol was a complicated one. He wouldn't deny that he'd relied on it through hard times in his life, especially after Tomoe's death. After seeing what alcoholism did to his father, though, Kotetsu ended his own battle successfully, swearing to conquer his demons without the use of a foreign substance. Drinking for him now was a way to prove his victory. But he'd acquired a taste for alcohol as early as when he figured out how to smuggle bottles from the family shop. Cheap beer still tasted to him of adolescent rebellion.

"Funny story about that, actually. Have I ever told you about the time I stole an entire case of vodka? I used some of it to spike the punch at Muramasa's birthday party, and he ended up with his pants on his head at the end of the night. That was definitely when Dad decided I would _not _be the one to take over the liquor store."

Barnaby's determination to stay angry weakened, and he laughed at that. "I don't think I could ever do that to my brother, if I'd had one."

"Heh, you're a goody two-shoes now, but you'd be a totally different person if you had a brother. They make you want to torment them to no end, when you're that age."

"I'm sure you're right, though I still can't help feeling like I missed out." Barnaby smiled a bit sadly at Kotetsu, though the look was lost on the older man, who had his eyes almost closed and his head thrown back against his seat.

"I wouldn't trade my family for the world. I still can't imagine having both my parents ripped away from me when I was so young, like you."

Barnaby's mood darkened slightly. "It happened. I finally came to terms with it and dealt with the cause... I don't like to dwell on those emotions, of course, but you know how the pain dulls."

"Yeah. It's better to just not think about what you've lost, huh?" _Cause if you don't think about it, you won't be tempted to drown yourself in alcohol..._

"Yes."

There was silence for a moment. The two reflected on their own losses and the other's loss; ever since the Maverick incident, Kotetsu had been gradually understanding his partner more and more, to the point where he began to truly empathize with his losses. Barnaby, on the other hand, could not get Kotetsu to open up about his late wife, try as he might. Perhaps the man was simply taking his own advice of repression very seriously. If it worked for him, Barnaby had no right to interfere, but nonetheless, he could not help his own curiosity about the woman who had captured such a wild heart.

Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep, Barnaby's bad mood completely gone. They leaned quite comfortably against each other, and the train had arrived at their stop. Connie passed by during her final rounds, after the train had stopped, and laughed softly, enjoying the scene for only a moment. "Excuse me, gentlemen." A soft hand on each of their shoulders was enough to rouse them.

Kotetsu picked his head drowsily off of Barnaby's chest, not embarrassed in the least, though that was likely due to his eternal social oblivion. "Ah, we're here!"

"Yes, indeed. Thank you for your patronage, gentlemen. I hope to see you again." The woman smiled and bowed, the image of uncommon modern courtesy. Needless to say, both men were impressed as they stared after her before scrambling to get up and out.

The comfortable rest they'd shared was dreamless for Kotetsu, but Barnaby had a troubled subconscious mind. He couldn't remember much except for shadows and restless thoughts, until a warm weight settled in his chest and made the shadows dissipate. He couldn't ponder it much longer, for he was about to meet the Kaburagi family in the station, but he regarded his partner with contemplation when it registered that his head had been resting on Barnaby's chest as they slept. He wasn't ready to face how that made him feel.

A buzz from his pocket disrupted his thoughts, though, and he didn't have to face his feelings for the time being. He'd missed a call, and the subsequent nagging reminders he'd set his phone to give him, while they were asleep. This reminder he did get, and he turned a frown down to his phone upon seeing the number on the caller ID. It was from Apollon, and he knew just what Lloyds wanted to talk about.

He turned his phone off and followed Kotetsu toward the fresh air of the outdoor station.

* * *

><p>...thoughts?<p> 


	5. The Arrival

(Sorry if you received multiple alerts for this story - the servers are not cooperating with me today! D:)

Bonjour, readers! It's been a while, hmm? Sorry about the delay, I really wish I had full time to devote to this story, because it's something I'm still really passionate about. It's just a matter of sitting down and typing. But with that, here's the next chapter for you! We left off last time with our heroes waking up suddenly, and scrambling to step off the train.

As always, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: The Arrival<p>

* * *

><p>A shriek rang out through the station. "Papa!"<p>

"Kaede!" Kotetsu spotted his little girl sprinting toward him. She might have bowled him over if he hadn't knelt and braced himself - she threw herself into his arms in a blur of brown hair. Hers was lighter than her father's, though to Barnaby, his always looked as though it lit up when the morning sun hit it just right. Dismissing that thought without fully acknowledging its presence in the first place, Barnaby smiled in greeting toward the young girl as she turned out of her father's embrace to greet him.

"Hello again, Barnaby-san," she said, bright-eyed and mildly flushed.

"Hello, Kaede-chan. It's nice to see you again. How are those NEXT powers, huh?" He winked, and she looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, I suppose now I have the Hundred Power, huh?"

Kotetsu stood upright and laughed, patting his daughter on the head fondly. "Darn right! I'll help you practice with it, if you want."

"I guess I have no choice."

"Ah, Kotetsu!" An elderly woman whom Barnaby recognized from Kotetsu's video calls approached them.

"Mother!" Kotetsu hugged her gently, smiling blissfully.

"Introduce me to your friend, hm? Remember your manners, son," she chastised.

"But Mother, don't you already know who he- ow!"

The eldest Kaburagi brandished a heavy-looking handbag at her son. "Manners, Kotetsu!"

Barnaby laughed, letting go of the day's previous stresses. "Mrs. Kaburagi, it is nice to finally meet you. Barnaby Brooks, Jr., at your service. I am indebted to you for allowing me to stay with you."

"My, my! What a gentleman. It is certainly a pleasure to have you stay, Barnaby-kun. Kaburagi Anju. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><em>There was a bright flash, first white, and then red. Then laughter - or was it laughter? The sound of rusty, heavy, oppressive iron gates grating and grinding on their hinges met his ears and he just knew that they were laughing at him. They crashed shut, and though he could not see them, he knew he was trapped. The sound of warm spiced honey came from the distance, in anguish, and he knew he had to save the sound. He had to get out of the gates and catch up to the sound…<em>

_A weight on his chest held him down and he was pulled backward._

Then he came back to consciousness with a soft, foreign hand on his shoulder. _That's not it…_ he thought foggily, not really understanding his own thoughts. A voice like warm, spiced honey, familiar but rapidly becoming less dreamlike as Barnaby accelerated away from the dark world of his subconscious, settled into a form and became the weight on his chest - and he realized that a head of chestnut hair was the source of that weight.

* * *

><p>The memory of that dream on the train bothered Barnaby as he stared out the window of the old van. Muramasa had offered his van to pick them up, and as little as the former King of Heroes had heard of his partner's brother, he had certainly not expected his dour personality. The ride from the station was short enough, but the fact that not even Kotetsu was talking, aside from the previous several minutes of brotherly bickering, made it just uncomfortable enough to take notice of, at least from Barnaby's perspective as the newcomer. Anju merely sat quietly between him and Kaede, a smile on her face that showed her clear amusement at the situation.<p>

"Alright, here we are!" Kotetsu declared in triumph as Kotetsu's brother pulled to the side of the road in front of a modest-looking house. It went well with their surroundings, lush plant life and extensive hills, and sat comfortably on the side of the quiet road. The exterior was plain but well kept, in a modern style that only revealed hints of Japanese architecture - sliding doors by the side yard, traditional wooden door frames.

Luggage was dragged out of the van, and after a final bicker with Muramasa, Kotetsu said his goodbyes, followed by their mother, who led them inside once the delivery van pulled away. "Come, don't worry about your luggage, it can stay in the genkan for now. When are the movers going to be here with the rest of your belongings, Kotetsu?"

"Beats me."

"Kotetsu! Be responsible!"

Barnaby smiled. He was glad he did this.

Kotetsu followed his daughter, having eyes for her only as he nagged and teased her, but it was delightful to watch. Barnaby followed Anju to the kitchen, where she made herself busy as their hostess.

"Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"Anything but liquor, thank you, Mrs. Kaburagi." Barnaby leaned against the counter near the sink. Kotetsu's mother kept an impeccable house, it seemed, at least when the NEXTs in her family were not destroying it.

At his comment, the woman laughed. "That's something you'll find around here aplenty, for sure. If you don't drink, you'll be missing out. We've no shortage of alcohol."

"I do drink, on occasion. Do you ever worry about the influence the business has on the children in your family?"

"Yes, since the beginning. My husband started the business in this town when the previous liquor stores failed because of the economy. There were too many competitors for them all to survive, so they all failed, and the demand grew desperately when there was no supply. He took advantage of that when we were both young and had the time and ambition. When we were expecting Muramasa, the thought crossed my mind that the family business would be an integral part of my children's lives, and I didn't like that. But somehow they grew up with few mishaps - surely you knew how much of a troublemaker Kotetsu was in his younger days, and they weren't always angels, but they turned out okay."

Barnaby smiled, thinking back to the birthday story his partner had shared with him on the trip. A whistle began to rise from the stovetop, and Ajnu turned the burner off. Four teacups appeared and were placed on a tray with the kettle. "Shall I call Kaede-chan and her father?" he offered.

"Yes, thank you, dear!" Mrs. Kaburagi decided that she fully approved of Barnaby's private personality as well as the hero Barnaby she had seen on television. The lean figure disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"You're actually letting me in your room? What a change of heart you've had for your loving father!"<p>

"Don't get used to it, Dad." Kaede pouted slightly, and she might outwardly deny it, but she was very glad that her father was home, especially since he was free from his duties as a hero and would be settling down with the family for good, as far as she knew. It was a relief.

"Hey, Kaede," her father inquired in a more serious tone as he looked around the room. It was neat and clean, something it had never been during the time he had occupied it, but what got him the most was not that fact as much as her choice of decor. The walls were clean and bare, and there was even a small flowering plant on the sill of the bay window. It struck him as mature.

"Hmm?" She swung her legs in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You hiding your Barnaby posters on purpose?" He grinned, succeeding in making her blush and look away. "I'm very impressed with your polite behavior towards him. I totally expected you to pounce on him the moment he stepped off the train."

"Shush, Dad! What if he hears you?" She was obviously still under his spell, she just didn't, apparently, want the hero to know.

Kotetsu laughed at his daughter and patted her head affectionately. "Sorry, Kaede-chan, but you know how much Daddy loves to tease!"

They spent a few more minutes talking about trivial things. One secretly reveled in the companionship, while the other was outwardly overjoyed. Before too long, a sharp, familiar knock came on the door. "Come in," Kaede called politely.

* * *

><p>As Anju placed the tea tray on the table, a high shriek and a deeper, rumbling laugh emerged from the hallway. Kaede came running out, giggling uncontrollably, inches from being caught by Kotetsu's outstretched arms.<p>

"Safe!" she announced triumphantly as she sat in the chair closest to the hall.

"I really am getting old, huh, Kaede-chan? Can't keep up with you anymore."

"It's just 'cause I'm getting faster, Dad."

Barnaby watched his partner's interactions with his daughter with fascination. He tried to seem disinterested, but behind his façade was genuine curiosity. The idea of having a family of his own was still completely new to him, as his life until recently was dominated with the sole purpose of attaining revenge. The transformation he'd undergone after the Maverick incident was tremendous, and one for which, despite the pain it brought, he was grateful. It felt as though a fog he hadn't known was there had been lifted; it was exactly the way he felt when he put on his first pair of eyeglasses and saw the world in so much more detail than he'd ever thought was possible. As with the adaptation his eyes had gone through, it took Barnaby a while to get accustomed to the absence of revenge as his primary motivator. His partner had been there and had provided the therapy he'd needed.

But ever since Kotetsu had breached topic of a family as a method for coping with retirement, back before they left Sternbild, another level of complexity had been added to Barnaby's thoughts. What could a family do for him? It had never been anything he'd considered outside of mourning for the parents he could have had. To be a parent? The thought baffled him, even as he sat watching the banter between father and daughter firsthand.

"Ohh, Kaede-chan," Kotetsu whined in a drawn-out, dramatic tone, as Kaede pouted in annoyance across the table from him. "I've been away all this time, and all you can spare is an hour of affection for your father? Daddy's so saaad…"

Her mood swings were remarkable to observe. "Dad, you're treating me like I'm a six-year-old! I'm almost eleven! It's your fault that you missed out on my childhood."

Kotetsu's false lamentation became open-mouthed shock. Surely, Barnaby thought, that could not have been a new revelation to her father, but coming so suddenly and in the form of such a direct accusation must have been hurtful.

Kaede stood suddenly, meaning to do nothing more than storm back her room. The blue glow that she emitted, however, took even her by surprise, and instead of simply pushing her chair back, she sent the table flying into her father's gut. He let out a deep grunt as he was sent backward into the wall behind him, hot tea splashing in his face, and Barnaby and Anju were both knocked aside by the table's motion as well.

Kaede's rash anger turned immediately to worry as she saw the scene she'd caused. Still glowing, but very cautious in her movements, she spluttered apologies over and over, unsure of what to do.

Barnaby rose quickly and offered Anju a hand up, which she took gratefully, but did not say anything.

"Ugh…" Kotetsu groaned, weakly shoving the table, still intact, away from him.

"Daddy, I…"

She was cut off by a laugh, feeble but heartfelt. "That's my girl! Makes me kinda wish you could have the Hundred Power for good."

The glow around Kaede disappeared as she relaxed. The smile returned to her face once more, and the look of adoration in her father's eyes did not go unnoticed by his partner.

It was wonderful, the love they shared, despite the fact that, as an outsider, Barnaby did not fully understand. And yet, he did not like it.

Because Kotetsu had never looked at him that way.

"Come, Kaede-chan, we can clean this up." Anju took her hand gently.

Another string of apologies died to a series of mumbles on the girl's lips as she ducked her head in remorse, but nodded and began to pick up the teacups.

"Hey, Bunny, help me up?" Kotetsu flashed him a smile. The tan, muscular arm was heavy around Barnaby's shoulders as he dragged him to a cushion on the floor of the traditional sitting-room. The lack of Western-style furniture in most of the house was strange to Barnaby, but he figured he could get used to being near the floor all the time, as long as he didn't have to sit seiza. He _hated_ sitting in seiza. Kotetsu had showed him the traditional Japanese posture once, likely when they were getting drunk, but Barnaby just wasn't flexible enough and his circulation was cut off almost immediately when he had tried.

Kotetsu let out a groaning sigh as he hit the floor a little harder than his partner meant for him to. "Thanks, Bunny. Sorry I'm not the spring chicken I used to be." He was still breathing deeply from the impact of the table.

"Not a problem, Kotetsu-san. As long as you're not seriously hurt - if you get internal bleeding from this, you're pretty much screwed." He chuckled. "Your daughter is quite the surprise, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"How strong she is."

"Oh, but of course! She's got our Hundred Power."

"That's not what I mean." He threw the older man a sidelong glance, amused, as he sat cross-legged next to him. "She's got a strong personality, too."

"Ah, yeah. Reminds me of myself, but the fact that she's a girl makes me think that she's worse than I ever was." They both laughed. "Women."

"I have a lot more respect for your family now, seeing how much you all have your hands full with her."

"She's a good kid, though."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Kotetsu-san."

The brunette's voice took on a softer, deeper tone. "It's times like these I'm grateful for having her, but it still hurts that what she said just now is true. I missed out on her childhood, and it's nobody's fault but my own."

Barnaby remained quiet. This conversation was bound to happen at some point. He could practically feel the air thicken with the guilt Kotetsu was feeling, but he didn't have any idea what to say, so they sat there in silence while the older man caught his breath.

Before they knew it, the sun was low on the horizon and streamed softly through the sitting room's open shoji doors. He followed Kotetsu to the porch that overlooked the garden, where they sat side by side to watch the sky. Barnaby's phone buzzed noiselessly in his pocket, and he chose once more to ignore it in favor of the companionship he had at hand. This, he thought, was an unusual source of contentment.

But he was content, nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me want to write faster. (Just sayin'.)<p> 


	6. The Offer

Next update is here! Fair warning, though, this is a shorter chapter, containing a flashback. Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The Offer<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saturday before the move<em>

He was standing outside the director's office, tapping a leather-toed foot impatiently, displeased that the room was obviously unoccupied. He sighed. _And here I've always thought the man was at least half-competent._ It was likely his annoyance getting out of hand and making him so negative, but all the same, Barnaby would definitely rather not have been there.

At five minutes past their meeting time, Barnaby was about to give up. Calling Lloyds wouldn't be of any help because the number he always used was a landline on his desk. _Lotta good that'd do, _he thought in vexation. An elevator ding from the hallway announced that someone was coming, not a moment too soon, and he straightened his jacket along with his posture. Lloyds and Saito, accompanied by a younger man with dark hair and dressed in a navy suit, appeared around the corner, the blankly pleasant, business-like expressions on their faces betraying nothing.

"Mr. Lloyds, Mr. Saito," Barnaby spoke first. "Good morning."

Lloyds gave the young man the equivalent of a grin, by the executive's standards. "Barnaby-kun, good morning! Thank you for being prompt. We did not intend to arrive as late as this." Saito bowed his head in greeting, and the young businessman extended a hand in introduction.

"Mr. Brooks, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Bill King." His handshake was firm and controlled, fitting his personality; as young as he was, he exuded confidence but not arrogance. He seemed the perfect business associate, with a handsome face, bold-set shoulders and strong arms, and a smile that Barnaby thought would have made any girl blush.

"Mr. King," Barnaby ventured, cautiously, though trying not to seem aloof as he'd often been accused of doing when his actions did not match his feelings - which, right now, were strongly negative. But he could likely not afford to show weakness in his public face at a time like this. Releasing the man's perfect handshake, Barnaby continued. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting with you today?"

Lloyds interrupted. "I would have told you about his offer sooner, Barnaby-kun, but you seemed so preoccupied immediately following your retirement that I had to temporarily fend Mr. King off. But now - shall we move to the conference room? - I think it's best to let you decide for yourself. Ah, Saito, let me get those documents you requested. There's no need for you to stay unless you'd really like to."

The engineer followed Lloyds into his office, while Barnaby showed the newcomer the way to the conference room. "You have a business proposal for me, I assume, Mr. King?"

"Indeed I do, Mr. Brooks." His voice had a pleasant drawl to it, and Barnaby would have admitted he liked hearing the man's unfamiliar accent. Kotetsu's casual dialect was very different, though still very nice to listen to, especially when he was excited about something or speaking quietly in that deep rumble of his, and Barnaby decided that he definitely preferred Kotetsu over this man.

He continued as they sat, opposite each other, toward the head of the long table. "Surely you know most of the ins and outs of HeroTV, as a hero yourself?"

Barnaby nodded. "I suppose you could say that. The director is very cooperative and inclusive of us into what goes on behind the scenes."

"Good, good. How would you feel about becoming part of the team? We have an opening that we think would suit you better than any other candidates. Before you say anything, consider that the pay rate is on par with your former salary, and included are all the benefits you had as a hero as well. The sponsors of our show include all of the formal hero sponsors, including Apollon Media."

Barnaby sat back in the chair, his face not betraying a hint of the immediate distaste he felt. It was not as if he had anything against the Hero network. He simply could not imagine himself having anything to do with the company besides the actual hero work to which he was accustomed. "I will consider that. What, exactly, is this position, Mr. King?"

"Well, this is, of yet, confidential information, but Stealth Soldier is about to be replaced as commentator, and we want you to take his place."

"Stealth Soldier?" Now, that was a surprise. He did not see himself doing commentary of any sort. Though he had enjoyed appearances on talk shows and the like, especially recently, Barnaby had a feeling that he would not find as much enthusiasm for that job without his partner. "I will have to take some time before I give you an answer."

"I understand." He pulled a card from his breast pocket, and Barnaby noticed the ring on his left hand as he offered it to the blonde. _Another subtle reminder the world is throwing me about a family_, he thought briefly. The man continued. "I am available at this number throughout most of the day, though it is an office line. I will be able to answer any inquiries you might have. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

He did not voice the question he'd been forming in his head about whether or not the former hero was being "replaced" voluntarily. It was an odd way to phrase that statement, as opposed to his retirement or resignation, but it would have been dangerous to inquire any further and complicate relations with an executive, especially one he had so recently met, from the most powerful television network in Sternbild.

So, keeping quiet about his doubts, Barnaby stood in dismissal. "No questions on my part, thank you, Mr. King. I appreciate your time, and we will be in touch."

"Ah, indeed, thank you, Mr. Brooks. I do hope to hear from you soon."

Lloyds met the two at the door of the conference room, and Barnaby saw Saito hurrying back toward the elevator with a thick file of what looked like folded blueprints in his hand. "Done already, Mr. King?"

"Yes, sir. There's little I like more than I like efficiency! Will that be all for the day?"

"Yes, it seems so. So good to see you again, Bill." The older executive extended a hand, which was jovially shaken.

"Likewise, Mr. Lloyds. I'll be sure to give your regards to everyone at the station."

The younger executive sauntered to the elevator, and Barnaby followed his former boss to the door of his office. "So, what was your answer?"

"I said I would have to think about it. I am yet unsure about my own plans for the future."

The gray-haired man sat in his chair as Barnaby stood in front of his desk. "Oh? That's right, nobody seems to know your plans beyond a rumored vacation."

"Yes, sir." He was tired of all the polite talk. He wanted to go and see Kotetsu as he had planned.

"Then I suppose it is not my place to interfere, but I will be keeping in touch with you as this situation develops. It seems that they do so wish for you to be their new commentator, and the sooner you reply one way or another, the sooner they can figure out their situation."

"Thank you, Mr. Lloyds. I will keep that in mind. Now, if you would excuse me." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Of course, Barnaby-kun. Take care, and have fun on that vacation of yours."

* * *

><p>By the time Barnaby reached his apartment, however, he had let the questions in his head get to him. Why would they offer him a job as a replacement for Stealth Soldier? The man was quite the personality, and had served well during his appointment at the television station. What could have happened to bring about Mr. King's offer to him? What made him more nervous was considering what <em>would <em>happen. What were the execs planning?

Instead of contacting Kotetsu as he was planning on doing, or even just inviting himself to his house as had become the recent norm, Barnaby lost himself in research and a bottle of rose wine. The afternoon had come and gone, and when he reached the bottom of his last glass, so had the evening. Making sure to close all the windows on his computer, Barnaby turned off his phone, tossed it on his chair, and trudged to bed wrapped in the haze that came with being lightly intoxicated. As he fell asleep, he vowed to return to Kotetsu's side the next morning. They had some goodbyes to say to the rest of the heroes.

His dreams were filled with the rich warmth of honey and cinnamon.

* * *

><p>SO NOW YOU KNOW. Be happy. Love me. Love me with reviews. Yeeeeeess.<p> 


End file.
